bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Art Appreciation
Art Appreciation is the 2nd episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Rain Girl (debut) *Shape Boy (debut) *Line Man (debut) Summary Steve and Blue make and check out some artistic pictures. Recap Steve & Blue is making some art for the art show. Steve makes a picture for the viewer but Blue wanted to makes something different. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure it out. Steve goes to Sidetable Drawer who made a tassel. Steve gets his notebook. Then, he starts looking for those clues. Steve shows the viewers the caterpillar. It was made out of an egg carton, pipe-cleaners & had googly eyes. He find the 1st clue on the pie plate. After drawing the 1st clue, Steve checks out more paintings starting with Tickety who made a finger painting. In her finger painting, there was a fish. Steve checks on Slippery Soap next. In Slippery's painting, he also had a fish in his painting that had some green & blue. And 3rd, Steve checks on Phaedrus who made a mosaic. Phaedrus' mosaic had a fish on it as well. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika were making a sculpture of their own. They tell Steve that they can't see it until the art show. Soon after, Steve finds the 2nd clue on the string. After drawing the 2nd clue, Steve heads outside to see Shovel & Pail who made a clay sculpture of a dog. At first, the viewers thought the dog was sad but then again Shovel & Pail had a different answer. It was sniffing around looking for something. Steve asks Shovel & Pail what he was looking for. They tell him that their dog sculpture was looking for clues. Then it was Mail time. Mailbox did a painting on his side. Steve gets a real fancy letter. In the letter was some kids at a museum. They admire the statue from the outside and gave their opinion on it. After reading the letter, 3 of the art characters fall out from the art book. There was Rain Girl, Shape Boy and Line Man. Blue leads the characters back into the art book. Steve skidoos and realizes that he skidooed into an art museum. They begin by helping Rain Girl find her painting. The painting that the Rain Girl belonged in was called Umbrellas by Renoir. Steve helps Shape Boy find his painting. The painting he belonged in was called Oriental Promenade by Paul Klee. All is left was Line Man. They find his home called Waiting by Diana Ong. All the painted characters are back where they belong. Steve find the 3rd clue on 3 spoons that were part of a sculpture. He draws the 3rd clue and then skidoos home to the thinking chair to put all 3 clues together. The clues were a pie plate, a string & 3 spoons. Steve thought Blue would tie the spoons on one end and tie the other end to the pie plate and then the spoons hang over the pie plate and if the spoons bumped into themselves, it would make a pretty sound. Steve believes Blue is making a wind chime for the art show. After figuring out Blue's Clues, everybody gets together for the art show. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika have finished their art work and is now going to unveil it. It was a food sculpture. It had a celery for the head & neck, carrots for the arms and the leafy part of the carrots were used for the hands, peanuts for the feet, a semi-circle shaped tomato for the mouth & a whole orange for the body. Soon after, Blue was finished making the wind chime and hangs it up on a tree branch. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Quotes *'Steve:' Make a picture like this one? *'Blue:' (Barking) No. *'Steve:' Oh, well, what Blue gonna make for the art show? *'Steve:' Oh, we'll play Blue's Clues I love that game. Trivia *This is the second episode about art. **The first episode was the Season 1 episode "Adventures in Art". *This episode holds the record for the shortest credit sequence in the series. *This was the first time Steve wears his tan shoes. **He wears them again in later episodes. *This is the first episode to show what the viewer looks like in Steve's point of view, using only art. *When the girl says "No a clue!" It sounds like she is frustrated. *Steve asked the string (the 2nd clue) to pose as he drew it in the notebook. *Multiple pawprints were seen for the 3rd clue. *This episodes video letter takes place at the Museum of Modern Art in New York and the statue in the video is "Man in the Open Air" by Elie Nadelman. *In the UK version, The credits music is taken from Blue Is Frustrated. Gallery Blue%27s_Clues_Sidetable_Drawer_with_Tassel.jpg 4639687_l1.jpg|From the UK Dub. IMG_0282.jpg|Pie Plate IMG_0283.jpg|String Untitled-3.jpg Post Time Season 3 Art Apperaction.gif|From the UK Dub. Post Time Season 3 Art Apperaction.png|From the UK Dub. blues-clues-series-3-episode-6.jpg|From the UK Dub. Umbrellas_-_Renoir.jpg|"Umbrellas" by Renoir is where Rain Girl belongs. Oriental_Promenade_-_Paul_Klee.jpg|"Oriental Promenade" by Paul Klee is where Shape Boy belongs. Waiting_-_Diana_Ong.jpg|"Waiting" by Diana Ong is where Line Man belongs. Spoons.png IMG_0284.jpg|Spoons Handy Dandy Notebook (Art Version).jpg|The arty notebook|link=Art Appreciation Dogs.png Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-001-Art-Appreciation?id=61577 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail